Standing Sequel to Losing
by Saharra Shadow
Summary: The memories and litany of the doctor’s words grow louder as I drive for school. Even the radio can’t drown them out. Maybe Papa can behead them for me later, but how does one behead a thought?


****

Nightshadow: Here's all I have to say: Enjoy. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, but I guess I own their kid. And I own the poem. Life and symbolism owns the events. (I'm studying for a test…it helps to use the words…)

Warnings: 1x2x1, angst, sap, and an answer to a question left unanswered. ^_^

**__**

Standing

The land's beneath my feet.

The sky above my head.

The sea is looked upon

The world stretches before me,

Where here I am, standing.

It's another day. How simple it is to say that. How very simple, and how much I wish this had been a dream when I awoke this morning. It wasn't. It wasn't a nightmare either. It was reality. Never let someone tell you reality's perfect, because it isn't. If it were, then the masks wouldn't be back. The calm, strong soldier. The endless joker and smiler. And me, calm and pretending what I learned didn't happen. How I wish I could destroy them once and for all, but not until this is finally over. When that will be, I don't know. And all of us have an entire day to survive before any answers present themselves. It seems time has stopped walking and now only crawls. 

__

The ground beneath trembles.

The sky is slowly darkening

The sea begins to froth and rave.

The storm is coming…coming

Where here I am, standing

I hug them both as I leave for school, whispering assurances I'm not sure of. They accept them though, and whisper back the same. The memories and litany of the doctor's words grow louder as I drive for school. Even the radio can't drown them out. Maybe Papa can behead them for me later, but how does one behead a thought? I swallow as I near school. Dad's staying home today. They both are. I know where they'll head. They'll walk down the old trail to the ancient tree next to the stream and sit there cradled in each other's arms and the strong roots of the ancient oak. I hope they remember something to eat, but even if they don't, I doubt they'll move. I'm here and the tears still threaten, the voices only getting louder.

__

The ground bucks and sways to throw

The sky falls down unending, always pushing.

The sea crashes and rushes against me, pulling.

It is here, has come to see to my fall.

Where here I am, standing.

Doctors, how I could hate them. They tore apart our peace and left us with the pieces. I'm losing it, slowly. Please, somebody notice. Say anything, anything. And they do. They ask. One I've turned to before hits it right on the nail. I almost lose it then in relief. My mind's still there, telling morbid futures and torments. I tell myself to leave me be. I think on Dad and Papa, sitting together cradled in their tree. I close my eyes and breathe. It's time; Time learned to walk again. They let me be for a moment, then come back when I have myself again. They know what's wrong and leave it be. They tease me and talk of other things. Nothing even close to the heart of the wrong, but that's all right. The silence is receding, slowly. The storm is here, and so are they. We laugh as we tease each other. Maybe now I can bend instead of break.

__

The ground trembles, quiet now.

The sky begins to slowly clear.

The sea recedes, its fury spent

I remain, having only bent to it all,

Where here I am, standing

…Standing

I take the laughter they gave me and hold the warmth of their friendship close. A smile graces my face throughout the day as the silence remains pushed away. The time passes by, my mind staying calm as I reach home and settle with Papa, Dad, and the others for dinner as we wait. A movie passes by, barely seen. Dad has leaves caught in his braid. I was right. They were at their tree. The phone rings as it must and Papa answers it, one arm holding Dad close. He hangs up nodding and whispers something in Dad's ear. A grin splits his face as he shouts loudly, the word we wished so much to hear. Negative. It's negative. We lose ourselves in hugs and laughter. The storm is truly gone and we remain after its passing. 

****

Nightshadow: Sorry this took so long. My comp ate the first, which I'm actually kinda glad. It stunk. Like this one much better. And yes, that is the answer we got. I don't know what the future holds, but I know what now is and I'm satisfied to live with that. Thank you to all whom reviewed Losing. And now I'm going to bed. ^_^

****

Standing

__

The land's beneath my feet.

The sky above my head.

The sea is looked upon

The world stretches before me,

Where here I am, standing.

The ground beneath trembles.

The sky is slowly darkening

The sea begins to froth and rave.

The storm is coming…coming

Where here I am, standing

The ground bucks and sways to throw

The sky falls down unending, always pushing.

The sea crashes and rushes against me, pulling.

It is here, has come to see to my fall.

Where here I am, standing.

The ground trembles, quiet now.

The sky begins to slowly clear.

The sea recedes, its fury spent

I remain, having only bent to it all,

Where here I am, standing

…Standing


End file.
